Sunburn
by XxMoonlightCharmxX
Summary: LangFranziska - Franziska gets sunburned and Lang tries to help her. Of course, it's not like it turned out too well.


**Disclaimer: Both Shi-Long Lang and Franziska von Karma belong to Capcom.**

**XxMoonlightCharmxX: This is my first Ace Attorney fic, so I made it of a pairing that I really like. I'm really sorry that Lang and Franziska get a bit OOC every now and them, but it's my first time writing them. Enjoy anyway… **

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"I'm sorry, sis, I'm sorry, I'm trying to be careful."

Franziska merely moaned as her (god, it was still kind of funny to call him this) boyfriend, Shi-Long Lang, moved her delicately over to the couch in her house. All she wore was a skimpy bikini and at any other time, such an outfit would lead them to very hot, sexy actions. But at this particular moment, it was not at all sexy but, truth be told, it was hot.

Her skin was hot.

Scorched in fact.

She was red from head to toe, completely sunburned to a crisp.

Lang, on the other hand, was completely normal and not suffering any discomfort whatsoever. Still, his face was strained in sympathetic pain for Franziska, who he helped to lie down. She hissed and moaned as she made herself comfortable, lying on her stomach, her angry red back facing him.

She propped her head on her elbows and looked to one side. Lang sat before her on the floor crossed legged, his right hand reaching out to gently stroke down her scalp, playing with her hair.

"I hurt all over," she whimpered.

"I know, sis, and I am so, so sorry. But I told you not to lay out for so long…"

"I fell asleep, Lang!"

"I know, I know and I wasn't with you at the beach so I couldn't have done anything. But, you do seem too red all over." The end of this sentence caused Franziska to pout at him, regretting her disability of using her whip. Yet she too could feel the corners of her lips perk up slightly. She currently did look too red all over.

Especially since she felt so bloated all over, her skin stinging in every nook and cranny. She could only imagine what the skin under her suit looked like. Probably as white as cream, she couldn't help but point this fact out.

"So I seem too red all over? But I believe I must be _perfectly_ fine beneath the 'skin'."

"You must mean the suit. I imagine when I take that off we'll see quite a contrast in skin tones."

"But that would be imperfection," she complained.

"If you would have had decided to sunbathe without the suit, I could have actually come along with you."

Franziska narrowed her eyes at him, "Surely, you must take off my bikini, I'll just have to whip you unconscious."

"That's alright. I don't really mind being whipped unconscious, since last time you tried to do that, you weren't so successful."

"Laaaaaang!" She whined, her blue eyes squeezing shut.

"Okay, I'm sorry for bringing that up. I didn't mean to tease. Do you want me to get you something?"

She opened her eyes again, eyebrows droopy, "Mmm, an aspirin?"

Lang eased forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Sure, anything you want, sis."

He got to his feet and she could hear him walking off, she called after him, "And some water. Ice, cold water…and turn up the air conditioning. Oh, and some aloe vera too."

"Anything you want, sis!" he called out and she smiled against the cushions of the couch. Lang was so sweet to her, especially now. She didn't know why, but she was still surprised by how understanding he could be at times, how compliant.

Before they had gotten involved she had always envisioned him as the self-absorbed type. She had always found him annoying due to his rough personality and his stupid nickname he had adapted to her. She had figured, from his point of view, that getting deeply involved with a woman would just be a hassle he would rather not deal with. Better not to get tied down, entangled in relationship strings. But instead he was surprisingly the opposite, at least, he was when it came to her.

She could hear him moving about and suddenly she moaned, shifting on the couch restlessly. Lang heard her and called out, "Are you alright… Franziska?"

Franziska had been a bit surprised by the usage of her first name but she replied loudly, "Yes, just… thinking,"

"Is it about the sunburn? I know it's hard to get your mind off it, sis, but you're going to have to try, if you just keep thinking about how much it hurts and how hot you are and it's just going to get worse."

He was right about that, but not in the way he was thinking. No, she was very far from thinking about the heat and pain her sunburn caused her and instead was thinking about the heat and not pain, but ache, thoughts of him were causing her. She could vaguely recall the night before they had gone to the beach. They had been here, in this very location, and she had been in his strong arms.

He had given her rather rave reviews. His positive feedback culminating with her in his arms, in her bed. She moaned again, shifting once more as her belly tightened. How could she possibly be getting turned on now? She was burned all over for Pete's sake!

Nevertheless, her thoughts kept going over last night's actions and her memories were heating her insides more hotly than even her skin felt. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, trying to relax herself.

But closing her eyes only allowed her mind to wander. She could see Lang as he was, those beautiful eyes, perfect, kissable lips, and those work roughened hands that felt so good on her skin. She could remember combing her fingers through his thick, wolf-eared hair, the silky feel of it and his body…so strong and amazing against her own.

Her body was responding to the thoughts, the aching inside growing more insistent and even worse, growing deeper and more powerful inside. She shifted a few more times, as much as her sunburned skin would allow, her body fighting between being aroused and being in pain. Different sensations kept shooting through her body, some pleasurable and others hurtful. At last Lang returned and rested beside her again as he had before.

He fed her the aspirin and she lifted herself enough to sip down the cool water. She looked lovingly at the aloe vera and Lang saw such raw desire in his eyes that he couldn't help but say, "Hoping for some relief?"

Franziska merely nodded, all other words trapped in her throat. Lang sighed and popped the cap to the aloe vera, turning the bottle upside down above her back and squirting out a liberal amount, the moment the cool substance hit her back, Franziska shrieked in pleasure, the relief immeasurable.

Lang made sure to coat his own hands well before running them up and down her back, his fingers moving in tender, teasing circles along her flesh. She shivered and moaned, arching her back into the touch. Lang kept massaging at the skin and each time he added more of the magical aloe her cries grew louder and more desperate.

Franziska drew out over and over and in such salacious tones that Lang cleared his throat, shifting himself now slightly, remarking huskily, "I … think it would be better if you don't scream like that. It's… affecting me."

Franziska shut her eyes before replying, "But Lang, it feels… so… good… what you are doing to me."

"That isn't helping." Lang muttered distractedly.

Franziska had caught this, and a smirk had played about her lips, "Sorry."

"It's alright. I just didn't want you to be sunburned now."

"Me too…I'm…not in the mood."

A whimper. An actual whimper, escaped Lang and he bit his bottom lip. His deft fingers worked to untie her bikini top and remove it. He tried to focus on the pale skin it exposed, use that to bounce back with humor but untying the string and essentially removing clothes only seemed to worsen his condition.

Franziska too, who now closed her eyes, almost wanted to turn her head away as if to somehow escape him and the want he was causing to arise in her. She felt like any second she'd begin panting with lust. She tried to change the subject, remarking, "It's quite an odd time to feel this way… is it not?"

"Yes," Lang remarked, his voice thick and deep. His mind was unable to think currently as he looked at the bottom of her suit, wondering if he should remove that as well.

"Of course, after last night, we would both be... abated."

"Yes," Lang said.

"You're becoming monosyllabic on me, Lang."

Lang shook his head, knowing she was right, and tried to force himself to think, "I know but…when it comes to you… I'm never abated. I always want more. So much more," His eyes drifted to Franziska, who lay on the couch, "Do you… want me to remove the bottom?"

Franziska was torn. She wanted to get the aloe vera everywhere and the good lord knew clothes were only making her discomfort worse, it made her feel itchy and sticky, not to mention the material seemed to pinch now at the sensitive burned skin but also that pain kept her grounded, level.

She felt that without it she'd just float off. Not to mention she'd be naked. Naked and oh so wanting. And there was not a thing she could do about it, unless she wanted to cause herself extreme pain. God, she hated being sunburned!

Finally she gave in, shrugging, "Okay, but… but try not to let your mind wander."

"I can't say it will," Lang assured her.

Franziska moaned again and she locked passion-glazed eyes on Lang's. He looked at her and she could see the craving in his gaze as he eased forward again and caught her in a sweet kiss. His mouth working gently to part her lips, tongue divulging inside, darting here and there.

When he drew away she let out another dreamy sigh and relaxed, a smile taking her face. She looked as satisfied as a cat that had caught the canary and he could almost imagine her purring as he asked, "You feeling any better, sis?"

"Much better."

"Well good, but I'm about ready to heat you up again," Lang promised and she could feel his fingertips lightly on her hips as they began to curl under the hemline of her bikini bottoms.

Franziska smiled against the cushions of the sofa, as she thought, _You'll have to wait until I flip over and you'll have to do the other side…_


End file.
